Silverblood Fox
by CoverofThunder
Summary: When the mistakes of Nick's father become his burdens to bear, what else can he do but move forward? Something's wrong with the world around him, it's off. At the center of it all is his father, sending him back to fix it. He doesn't know how he'll succeed, but he has to, he has no other choice. Nick and Judy must rise to the occasion. -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 _When mistakes of the father become burdens of the son, what else can he do but move forward?_

* * *

A red fox, looking to be in his mid thirties, and dressed in a set of doctor's scrubs, was typing rapidly on a computer terminal. He needed to finish this last command before-

The facility shook, the lights flickered. An explosion.

John checked his watch, "Twenty three seconds ahead of time. Within the margin of error at least." He'd been expecting it. The detonation was -by all means- a freak accident, and while the fox had nothing to do with it, John knew it would occur all the same. He finalized the command and pressed enter. Now he needed to get to his son.

Another quake shook the walls, a second explosion. He'd need to hurry. Not desperately so, but hurry all the same.

John pressed down onto the facilities intercom announcement system. "Nick, I'll need you to do your old man a favor and head on down to the testing room. It's time to celebrate." He made his way towards the room's exit, a sliding door whisking open to make way for the somewhat-aged vulpine.

A third quake, the intervals were decreasing. The intensity though, was increasing.

Calmly, the fox made his way down stark gray corridors, this bunker serving nearly exclusive utilitarian purposes. Several minutes and as many turns later, he'd arrived at the testing point. The youthful son hadn't yet appeared, but that was to be expected. Nick was more than likely busy exploring the _same_ far corners of the _same_ long hallways for the umpteenth time. But he knew Nick would show, he trusted his son could avoid any hazards from the explosions.

Nick always was a trooper.

A small fox wandered the halls of the building, looking for nooks and crannies to explore. He knew that he shouldn't, or, at least, that his father said he didn't need to.

" _Nick, just because us foxes are curious creatures by nature doesn't mean that we must always sate that curiosity_ ," his father would always repeat. This was only when he caught Nick though. Today, dad would surely be seeking him out.

Today was his tenth birthday.

Life in the compound was great. Nick never wanted for anything, his father would make him toys and school was very hands on. He didn't mind the tests that his dad would always give him but they were mean sometimes. Way too difficult, always making him upset, and right whenever he would be about to give up, his father would hint enough to help him solve it. He hated when his father did that.

Nick didn't really remember much from when his father first brought him here, only that it was for his own good. Whenever he began to question the _why_ of his change of scenery as a kit, his father would default to the answer ' _For your own good Nick, you will know why when you're older'_.

The small tod felt the ground tremble beneath him, a piece of the ceiling gave way falling towards him. He moved out of the way of the falling debris as it smashed into the floor, he choked on the dust kicked into the air by it before turning back, swiftly running back down the path he previously came from. He didn't know what was happening but he _knew_ that his dad would know how to fix it.

Another quake occurred as he turned the corner, throwing him off balance. This caused him to run into the wall ahead of him, the gray concrete wall hurting far more than it should have. Lifting himself off the ground Nick shook his head -clearing up any fog left over from the impact- and began running again, this time on all fours.

The all too familiar sound of the intercom turning on played, and his father's voice came through crisp and clear. "Nick, I need you to do your old man a favor and head on down to the testing room. It's time to celebrate" _._ Nick's excitement for his birthday celebration overrode his slight panic at the third shift of the ground as he sped up even more at a near full run.

Over the course of several minutes Nick made his way to the testing room that his father spoke of. Avoiding fallen debris and staying on guard for more quakes as they came. By the time he reached the room, the quakes were coming in once every few seconds, and it was starting to get to him. He needed to keep going, for dad.

Arriving at the room his father spoke of, the door slid open as Nick entered, quiet compared to the sounds of the recent explosions. His father was already at work preparing what looked to be a small circular stand in the center of the room. Without looking up he spoke, "Step on the pad son, it's time I let you see the outside."

"You promise?" Nick exclaimed. This was the best birthday present ever! He'd never been outside! He stepped up onto the pad and stood there while his father finished his work.

"I promise."

"Thanks dad!" What would the outside be like? Would it be nice? Warm? Cold? How would the mammals be? He wondered if-

"Don't thank me son, that isn't a gift, that's a burden. Because of my selfishness I must pass my duty to you, and you aren't prepared." John stated with morbid finality over the sounds of the detonations.

"W-what? What do you mean dad? I thought the outside was nice?" Nick couldn't understand what his father meant. Not prepared? Prepared for what?

"I should've let you go, where you truly belong, but now... it's wrong, it's all wrong. I know you don't understand it, but I can't tell you. I want you to know that I-"

A much larger tremor shook the room, interrupting John for a moment. There was no time for formalities. Even to embrace each other would be a death sentence for both of them.

"Know that I've always loved you, and even though it'll seem otherwise soon, I did this for you, ok?" Nick hurriedly nodded his head for yes.

"Ok, now you'll need to remember a few things before you go. One, I'll be out there with you, but I'll be…different," he paused. "But no matter what I say or do, I need you to know what I do is to help you."

He walked over to the console between the door and the pad, putting his paw on a lever and looking at his son again. "Two, stay strong, you need to make sure that you don't lose yourself out there. You're stronger than any obstacle if you've the will to overcome it."

"Three," John pulled the lever and Nick's back felt colder, "find and follow the gray rabbit Nick."

There was a loud noise, "I'll have you when you go back, so you'll need to find them and bring them back." His vision started to get fuzzy and dark.

"Four, unfortunately you're going to die at some point Nick!" The small fox almost panicked when he heard that, but his father stopped him, now yelling over the noise. "But don't worry! If you want to have any chance of seeing me again. Don't. Die. First."

He could barely hear his father now; it was like his head was filled with static. "Oh, I almost forgot! Happy birthday son! I love you!"

He was... falling? At least it felt like that, but he could make out one last thing from his father, who was smiling brightly. "Five, whatever I do to you out there Nick, you need to _**survive it.**_ " His vision faded as he saw fire consume the room with his father inside.

* * *

She examined the room, spotting fellow officers chatting lively with each other. Glancing towards the door to her right, she'd noticed that no one else had entered since Fangmeyer. The clock above the doorway read six fifty eight. _Where is he? This day is getting worse by the second_. First she woke up late and missed the bus, and then she didn't even get to eat breakfast. Now Nick was going to be late, _he was never_ _late!_ Sure he liked to cut it close, but he'd arrive right before the Chief came in.

The rabbit's ears perked up as a door shut, bringing her out of her musings. Without needing to focus, the clicking of hooves on tiled flooring told her everything that she need to know. Bogo was here and Nick was late. Laying her head on the metal table in frustration, she groaned. "I don't need this from you right now Nick."

A loud huff, and the sound of papers tapping wood brought her attention back. "Officer Hopps, I know you're not sleeping, and you're partner isn't here," he leaned forward and adjusted his glasses "but if you'd kindly pay attention, it'd be much appreciated."

Judy nodded hard, a combination of embarrassment from her boss and annoyance towards her partner fueling the head shaking.

"Good." With a snap he was back to business. "Announcements first," he flipped over the first sheet, "Due to a recent threats from a currently unnamed group of mammals, any officers on patrol will remain in their assigned vehicles unless absolutely necessary." Several groans from the officers. "Quiet! I'm not done. Furthermore, no patrol vehicles are allowed to be checked out and used for personal transportation. Both of these regulations will stand in effect for the next 2 weeks or until further notice." More groans came from behind her.

"There are no exceptions, are we clear?"

Everyone responded curtly and loudly, "Sir!"

"Good, you all know the drill, grab your folder, read your assignment, go do it. Dismissed!" The Chief began walking out after dismissing his officers when he stopped halfway through the door. He turned around, and took a few steps back into the room. "Officer Hopps!"

Judy abruptly stood up, her normal routine of waiting for the other officers to exit -so that there was no risk of her getting stepped on- interrupted. "S-Sir?"

He took off his glasses and placed the his shirt pocket then turned his look towards her. "Your partner Hopps, where is he?" Bogo's gaze, even after all her time on the force, was still somewhat intimidating.

"I don't know sir. He never showed up this morning, and didn't call about anything beforehand either." She was apprehensive, what would he have her do?

He deliberated this a few moments too long for her comfort, then spoke tersely. "My office, five minutes, get your assignment." He stepped out and she felt the remaining mammals in the room breath out a silent sigh of relief. The others knew that they weren't one who he chose to summon at the moment.

After the last couple of officers left, she leapt off of her chair and went over to the assignment table. A quick jump later and she was headed to Chief's office, folder in hand. Judy didn't doubt what this was about. It was about Nick; a couple of minutes later she stood in front of the ever imposing door, suitably labeled.

 _Chief Bogo_

 _Head of Precinct One_

 _Zootopia Police Department_

Judy knocked twice and waited, but not for long.

"Enter."

She set foot into the office through the custom doorway -added for mammals of her and Nick's size- and took a seat in one of the two chairs facing the desk.

"I'll spare you the monologue Hopps, where's Wilde? He isn't one for being late, if not always right on time. He hasn't reported in sick this morning either. Is there anything I should know?" He was looking intensely at her now, searching for a hint of any lie that she may have felt like saying. She wouldn't ever think of lying though.

"I wouldn't know Sir, if something was wrong or if he was feeling sick last night than he didn't make me aware of it." Judy spoke with heartfelt honesty, and Bogo's gaze lessened, taking on a more weary image.

"Go to his residence Hopps, my orders, I can't have my officers unaccounted for, and I won't have any officer out of commission without a good reason." He spoke resolutely, "you're to check on him, if he's in fact sick, notify dispatch and drop off the vehicle, and take the day off."

"But Sir, wouldn't calling him do?" She could patrol fine on her own, even though Nick wasn't there it didn't mean she was useless.

"Don't question my orders Hopps, and no buts either. Don't think I don't want you out on patrol right now. But " he stressed, "it is too dangerous to have _any_ officers out on patrol by themselves right now. I would do the same to officer Wilde if you were out of action as well." For a moment he looked far more tired. "Take care of your partner Hopps, you don't know when you'll lose them." Ending the soft moment he snapped back to the professionalism he was known for and stood up. "Don't let anyone interfere with this, I expect officer Wilde to call in for before nine o'clock. Are we clear? Good. Dismissed!"

"Sir!" With a fire in her eyes she stepped out of the office, ready to find the fox, though she'd rather he call in. What she was about to find, however, would motivate her career far more than any mammal ever thought possible. She jumped into the police cruiser and drove towards Nick's apartment, far from ready.

Fifteen minutes later she was standing in front of eighty eight Shady Place Avenue, at the Orchid Leaf Apartments. Nick's apartment number was four hundred sixty six. It was a decent living space, and she had visited before. Walking up the stairs to his place, she thought about his abode. It wasn't too expensive but it wasn't the worst either, being above average and spacious for a mammal of his size. She stopped in front his door and knocked what she thought was loud enough for him to hear from his bedroom. "Nick!" She knocked again, louder this time. "Are you in there!?" Not hearing an answer she reached up and grabbed the doorknob.

The knob fell off; the door swung open, the room was completely dark.

Something was wrong. _Danger_ , her insides told her...

Drawing her tranq pistol and flashlight, she entered. "This is the police!" Her light didn't help much in seeing around the apartment. She found the light switch next to the door and flicked it on. Turning around, her eyes went wide at what she.

 _There was blood everywhere, the smell was unmistakable. Too much blood, signs of a massive struggle. But… something was off, there was no smell of fox in this den._

"NICK! Are you in here!? Please answer me Nick!" Judy's senses were in overdrive, screaming at her to run. But she wouldn't, she couldn't leave Nick behind. Her eyes scanned the room, searching for a body, but none was to be found. Her ears were strained, listening for any possible sign of Nick, or an intruder, possibly still inside, but she heard nothing.

She realized what was wrong on her second look of the room from where she stood. The 'blood' was too red, too fresh. If there was no scent of Nick here then it couldn't be that bright, it would've been deep brown from iron oxidation. _Synthetic, they want me to believe it's his._

Judy headed further inside, passing between the shredded couch to her left and the shattered TV to her right, keeping an eye on floor for any stray shards of glass, as well as the now unidentified pseudo-blood substance. She pulled her radio out and called it in. "Dispatch this is Officer Hopps ,I have a four-fifteen over here. Eighty eight Shady Place Avenue, Orchid Leaf Apartments."

"Roger Officer Hopps, this is dispatch, proceed with caution." Since that was settled, with taut nerves, a dry mouth, and a pounding heart, she holstered her radio and moved on.

Going further in and ignoring the kitchen, her steps ending at the entry to Nick's bedroom, paws sticky from the unavoidable substance on the floor. _Nick... please be ok._ His bedroom door was closed but had light coming from beneath.

The light inside was on.

"Nick, please, if you're in there I'm coming in, I'm here to help." Senses on edge she turned the handle and pushed. This time she had to resolve not to let the smell overtake her, as nauseating as it may have bed was ripped and the sheets were destroyed, claw marks tore into the wooden furniture, the mirror, broken.

Her phone rang, it must be dispatch on the personal line! With adrenaline flooding her system Judy commanded into the phone. "Dispatch!? You need to send a forensics team, now!Get the Chief on the line, he needs to know!"

"Ms. Hopps, what makes you think this is your dispatcher?" A female voice that was distinctly not dispatch spoke on the other end. _How did they get this number!?_ "Quite unlike you to give up information on an 'active' investigation or, at least it will be soon, knowing you."

Judy's training kicked into overdrive after the initial shock wore off. Taking a miniature cell phone tracer out of her belt, she activated it. Hopefully this mammal would keep talking.

"I'll keep this brief, as no doubt you've already begun figuring out what's happened to your partner. Nick will be returned to you safe and sound in two years time." The voice paused, "Well, for the most part anyways, until then however, we will be taking care of him."

The tracer needed about fifteen more seconds. _C'mon cheese and crackers why won't you hurry up!?_

"Don't expect Nick to be the same when you get him back. He'll be far better than before. Goodbye." The phone went silent.

Judy's eyes focused in on the tracer. It still needed six more seconds to trace the call. _Cheese and crackers I need to call dispatch!_ She ripped her radio from its holster, and held the button to radio dispatch, opting to call Clawhauser directly instead of the general line.

"Judy? What's up? I thought you were at Nick's place picking him up." The chubby cheetah inquisitive about why she'd call. He knew it was her by the radio's issue number on his end.

"Clawhauser, I _am_ still at Nick's apartment! You need to get a forensics team over here! Nick's been kidnapped!" Judy nearly screamed into the radio. She still couldn't believe this was happening, but time was against her. She needed that forensics team now!

"What!? Like actually kidnapped!?" Judy could almost see his panicked state through the radio. Though she was currently faring no better, the cheetah's worry bleeding over into her emotions.

"What other kind of kidnapping is there!? Yes kidnapped, get a team over here!" _Cheese and crackers Nick hold on! We'll find you._

Twenty minutes later, a full forensics team was scoping the apartment for evidence. What exactly happened there, they didn't know and were trying to figure out. Several detectives were sniffing around the entrance to Nick's homestead, to no avail, and the irritation of one Chief Bogo.

"What do you mean there is nothing detective?" Bogo questioned; he looked towards the hallway outside. "Check again." He'd already had a dead end with the phone and the according to Officer Hopps they weren't planning on keeping him, but 'taking care of him' for two years. As far as cases went this was as odd as it was infuriating.

"Sir, I'm telling you, Officer Wilde's scent is here, but in the hallway it _stops_." Detective Wolfstrum began, "It shouldn't be possible but that's the way it is, the blood isn't his, it's fake, and there isn't a scent outside either. Even if he liked to use scent removing spray, his scent would still be here in traces, but it isn't. There isn't even a second scent from whoever did this." The arctic wolf continued, "There should be fur laying around, there should be paw prints on things. Hell, there should be DNA from the torn furniture, but there isn't, Sir."

"Check. Again."

"Yes sir."

Two hours and no leads later, Chief Bogo was in his office, tending to a cup of black, one sugar coffee. He needed it after opening this case, whoever thought that they could get away with this would have hell to pay. The only actual 'lead' that they'd gotten was the proclamation that Wilde would be returned to them in two years time, and he'd sooner step down than let them keep his officer until then. He didn't get to Chief by letting crime go unpunished. A knock at the door turned his attention from the paperwork in front of him.

"Come in." This was unexpected, as he didn't order anyone up here. It was- "Officer Hopps? What're you doing here? You were to take a mandatory leave for the rest of the week. You'd better have a good reason for disturbing my coffee hour."

"Yes I do, Sir!" Judy chuckled nervously, she couldn't lose her courage now. "I actually came to make a request chief." Padding forward she took a leap onto one of the chairs in front of Bogo's desk.

"A request? You can submit a feedback form like everyone else, I don't play favorites Hopps. You know that."

"It's not that kind of request Sir, I want to get put on the investigative team for Nick's kidnapping. Here is the packet I would like to submit to the promotion board." Leaning forward she slid the thick packets towards the large buffalo. He immediately pushed it away.

"Denied Hopps. You're two years too early to even think about submitting a packet for the promotion board, let alone for a detective position." He didn't need this, not at this hour.

"Nicholas and I had," she paused, " _have_ the highest record of arrests and citations per month, for the last year and a half, Sir. I also know that Precinct One operates off of a statistical evaluation of the officer not a time based one." Judy finished strongly.

"While that may be true Hopps, you still have too little experience behind those ears of yours to warrant a promotion to detective. Even though you'd be almost guaranteed a detective position based of your records, I still couldn't put you on Wilde's case. You're forgetting Conflict of Interest."

 _Perfect._ "What would I need to do to ensure that my packet is ready for the officer promotion board this month? Under your recommendation of course, I wouldn't be taking anything _directly_ associated with Wilde's case."

"Parking duty, two weeks, with a minimum of three hundred correctly issued tickets a day." This won't help her packet, but it'd show him that she understood her limits. While Bogo knew she wouldn't back down, it would at least let him gauge Judy's insight of her need to quit for the time being.

"Sir, you can't be serious!? The record for precinct one, the record that _I_ set, is only two hundred eighty nine!"

"Three hundred at least Hopps, or that packet doesn't see the promotion board for the next two years. That's final." Here was her moment of truth.

Judy sighed in resignation. "I won't be able to complete that order sir. I apologize-" her voice started to tremble, and her eyes were getting watery. Her front of courage was beginning to crack. "-and if there is any punishment to be had, I will bear it gladly." She paused, taking a moment to compose herself with a deep breath. She looked -with what she hoped was confidence- at Bogo from her spot at the door. "For Nick." With that her show of courage finally dropped, and she stood defeated, expecting the worst.

"Oh pish Hopps, that means you'll be free to take the rest of the week off. You've been through enough today, you need your rest. I won't have my officers emotionally distressed and exhausted while on duty." Bogo stood up and walked around the side of his desk, taking a more personal approach. "You're pretending you can keep going right now. I've seen that look you've got in others before and it's nothing new. Slow down, take a few days off, you'll drive yourself into the ground at this rate. I can't have you hurting yourself over Wilde. You've already done enough, we'll find him."

He sighed wearily, then went back to behind his desk. "The best thing you can do for Wilde right now is take voluntary time off before I make it an order. It'll give you time to work on that packet." Judy turned to leave Bogo's office, but she barely got over the threshold when Bogo called out to her.

"Chief-" Judy was tired now, "-is there something else?" She wanted to leave and, forget about all this for the rest of the day.

He looked at her gruffly, "Remember, they won't look lightly at your packet. But, you have a chance, so I want that packet first thing next week."

* * *

 **AN: I have no real update schedule planned and due to my classes ending soon it will be harder to update. The only thing I can guarantee is that I will update before the 18th of March.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 _His place to hunt prey, his place to rule all, until the day the Feral King falls._

* * *

It had been his place to rule these lands.

He didn't remember how he'd gotten here. The lands had lain unclaimed, and he'd roamed free in this territory, killing when hungry. Not even the neighboring wolves could contest his will here. As far back as he could remember, he was larger than others of his kind. Red foxes were normally small, barely under two-thirds the size of a wolf. Not him, though: on all fours, he was barely smaller than a fully adult wolf on theirs as well. Standing two-legged, he was only a half-head shorter than any wolf he'd met previously.

Either way, it made no difference how others looked at it. His size had allowed him more territory, letting him hunt freely. The wolves however, liked to flex their pack leader's will from time to time in other nearby territories. Not his though, because in him they found something they dared not touch.

A threat.

The last time they'd tried to enter his domain, he'd warned off the pack beta. Purposefully out of sight in a downwind mint bush on all four legs and primed for an ambush, he was curious what their reaction would be. The wolf didn't disappoint and strode further inwards with the confidence befitting only an apex predator. That'd been his cue. Built for stealth rather than force, he'd managed to catch the pack beta unawares. That was far more than enough.

He'd come from the right, making it to within two paces before the beta wolf had noticed. By then it was too late to stop him...though it was more than enough. The fox had made his mark, tearing the muscle and sinew of a shoulder and foreleg before quickly darting away. The wound was deep enough that it would serve as an apt warning for the rest of his pack, as well as a permanent reminder to this wolf. In a couple of moments, it was over, and he was in front of them, just outside of their striking range.

With the taste of iron on his tongue and a drop of blood falling from his muzzle, the fox spoke. "That was your warning, wolf. I may be solitary, but I will defend my hunting grounds until death." The expressions were expected; the beta had never seen a fox his size. Add that to cunning, stealth, and being omnivorous, and these wolves faced a true contender to defend his lands.

"Where do you hail from, _fox_? I smelled your arrival, though you haven't marked your paces. By all accounts, this is free land. Any can hunt here if they wish, but my pack are its overseers. Besides, you're a fox. You don't need the full inland territory." The beta wolf spat the last sentence, his muzzle twitching as he ignored the urge to lick open wounds and show weakness — something the fox knew much about.

"I only just arrived three moons ago. You caught me while I was still measuring my paces. You'd understand that a fox my size requires far more territory. I chose this place because it has the small piece of riverside to the east and dense woods to the north."

"While that is fair, red one, our pack can't just let you claim the entire territory. Smaller prey's paths run through here towards the lake at the mouth of that river you desire to claim. We cannot allow you to stop the prey from reaching our lands. You'd be wise to agree with us before the alpha gets involved." The wolf looked stern but worried, just as the fox planned. If the beta alerted the alpha, then it would mean he was showing cowardice and would most likely be replaced. But if this wolf believed that it was necessary to threaten a mere fox, then the alpha must be well respected.

"I never said that I'd hunt for the pleasure. I will obviously only hunt for my meals, and everything else would be free to pass to other territories as they see fit. Do you think me so low as to steal prey from other's mouths? At most you'll only see a slight drop in smaller prey and a few larger. I am but a single fox, after all." Smirking, he looked dead-on at the beta, goading him to challenge the sound logic.

"We will see, fox. I accept your terms, but fail to defend and it'll be your fur for your land." The decree was made. "I, Howlford, second to Alpha Wolford of the Barkmane Pack, issue a command of the pack. The free territory between the dense woods and the river-turn is now hunting grounds for the fox. Whose name is?"

"I have no current name. You may refer to me how you will." He smirked again. "King would do nicely, though." He knew they wouldn't dare call him that, but the opportunity to taunt the now-named Howlford was too easy.

A low growl of contempt and the wolf continued. "Red, and he shall mark his territory within the next moon or it will remain free of his hunts." Looking to the fox again, Howlford's eyes burned like embers on coal. He turned away and continued into the brush silently. The four followed, and several gusts of wind later, they were gone, the only reminder of the meeting being several spots of blood on the grass.

That had been their introduction to his lands.

And he would stay true to his word. Prey could enter it — and his stomach — freely, but no other predators would encroach. He didn't doubt that he was lucky. Red was large, but that fact alone should not have earned him such a commensurately large domain. Any sign of laziness and they wouldn't hesitate to claim his land as their own. He intended to keep all of his territory, and he would kill to protect it.

Speaking of killing.

The squirrel beneath Red was a fat one. It squirmed and writhed in foolhardy attempts to escape. His paw was firmly pinning it down, crushing both its body and its will. It tried to play dead and other tricks to have him leave—. None of this mattered. He needed to eat, and this squirrel was meat.

A quick snap of his maw and the squirrel's neck was broken. It was still fresh as he ate, but only part of his meal was done. He still needed to drink, and the river was a ways off. The sun was still eight paws from the horizon; he still had time. Taking an average pace, he began his trip, the blood on his muzzle beginning to coagulate.

 _Something on my right._ His head snapped to the movement and saw nothing. He drew a long sniff, and again, nothing. The sounds of running water brought him out of his stare into the shrubbery. He'd arrived at the river. He drank freely and washed himself, lest other predators smell him from their own claimed lands. _Still_ , Red wondered, _what'd been in those bushes that wouldn't leave a scent?_

Soon, he'd find out.

* * *

He woke up during the storm, the boulder above his den providing ample cover as a roof. The entrance location —slightly above ground in the side of a hill— was perfect for keeping any water out. His dreams were perturbed by the whispers of some otherworldly creatures. Red didn't fear the storms; rather, he respected them. He would do whatever it took to avoid being awake during the downpours, lest he hear the whispers. They would speak of unknown things that he didn't understand.

" _Careful with him, Cynthia, we're not even halfway done with him yet. How are his vitals?"_

" _Good, Doctor. His breathing is steady and his pulse is strong. The decontamination of the pod should be done by now, just need to check on his progress."_

" _Before you do that, read me his height and weight."_

Red searched around his position in the back of the den, slitted eyes searching to no avail, already knowing his efforts would be fruitless. Sounds around him muted again as the storm spoke louder.

" _Weight, one hundred and seven pounds. Height, four feet, ten inches. Dimensions for his species are still normal in proportion for him. For any fox though, he's massive already. If this pattern of growth keeps up, we should see up to one hundred fifty percent increase in his overall capability and mass._

" _Good, let's get him back into the pod. Set the next decontamination and check-up for this day next month."_

He opened his eyes and could see everything as it was only minutes before. Sound returned to him as the mutterings fled. The storm was still raging outside, which always brought the voices. He could understand the words but never their meaning.

Looking around, he felt that something was off. It was not the sharp fear that would come with an intruder: With the hollowed log serving as an entrance, no creature — neither predator nor prey — would find its way into his well-constructed den. However, like any successful predator, the need to check for intruders was strong. He listened to his instincts and went to the entryway.

He saw it, or rather _her_ , standing there. An amethyst rabbit with eyes of light. Somehow, he knew it was a _she_ , another instinct shouting it out from his gut. She stood there unafraid of him, despite his size and the fact the he was her natural predator. "I could catch you and kill you right now if I felt so inclined. So you'd best tell me why you're here," he demanded.

She looked at him with those glowing eyes then suddenly turned and leapt out into the storm. He darted forward, more out of curiosity than hunger. Why would the rabbit contend with Mother Nature? She existed only for an instant more. A flash of lightning, the roll of thunder, and she was gone.

Red had tried to sleep that night, but foxes were curious by nature. He pondered who — or _what_ — this new creature was. Made of amethyst crystal, and those glowing white eyes... when he fell asleep, she ran in his dreams, too.

After that night, he began to see _something_ always at the edges of his vision. He told himself that it was nothing, but he knew better. It was that rabbit; she was there and knew when he would almost see her. How she knew, Red didn't know. She would only appear during his hunts. Just before he would ambush the prey, he'd notice her on the fringe of his sight. It almost looked like she was… studying his hunts.

Still, after several weeks of this, he stopped paying attention to the shadow that came during his hunting time. He began to think she wouldn't go beyond having him always almost see her. Even though he never actually _saw_ her, he still knew. His instincts were screaming that it was her. Several times, Red felt the need to sniff her out, but he could never find her. With that, he put thoughts of the rabbit into the back of his mind and eventually forgot about her...though she would still be there, watching him.

* * *

The cool mornings turned to more humid, heat-filled ones as the air warmed and the season changed. His hunts now ran closer to his piece of the river, since prey had to drink more with the heat of the glaring sun. This time it was a mouse, fat from the generous bounty of the past season.

He'd gotten to within several paces when he noticed. From his position underneath a dead tree, he saw the rabbit, no longer on the edges of his vision but now behind and to the right of his prey. With all of his hunts and escapades, she'd fallen to the back of his mind. Yet, here she was again, watching him with those eyes of light.

Figuring it'd be like all those other times he prepared to take down his prey, who —still focused on its drink— was entirely unaware of its fate. Motion caught his attention from where the rabbit was, and his eyes narrowed. This rabbit was nearing his prey! Once she'd gotten around ten paces away, she stopped.

The prey noticed her and for a moment he thought it might run, but the prey didn't think anything of another prey creature being there. She looked directly at Red, almost as if asking him, " _Are you sure you want to do this?"_

Red answered by pouncing forward and snapping up the mouse in his jaws, its death instant. Hunger overtook him and he began to eat. After a few seconds, he looked up to find that the rabbit was actually watching him curiously. Unconsciously —but only for a second— he knew that eating this prey was wrong. But when the taste hit his tongue, her look did not matter anymore. The rabbit was still watching him when he left the scene of his meal, and he felt her...disappointment. He scoffed at the thought, as if that _thing_ could feel anything. It wasn't even alive!

The next hunts of his were filled with the rabbit, much closer though still at a visible distance like before. Days began to grow ever-so-slightly longer as the season changed, though not before the season-ending storm arrived.

The morning was a brutal one, as Red had sniffed out the coming rain the night before and prepared to what he figured was adequate. The previous day, he'd been busy with three extra hunts, curious rabbit and all. The prizes were two mice and a small snake, which were now lying in the darkest corner of his den in the storeroom.

The rain was ceaseless and buffeted anything that dared venture outside. This time he was ready, waking up just as the rains began to intensify. His eyes were focused on the ten-pace tunnel to his sleeping hollow, watching for an expected intruder. She would come with the storm to his den, and then the voices would stop all his thoughts. He couldn't end them, but he could brace for it.

A telltale flash from the crack of lightning and she was there at the entryway, already looking at him. She couldn't see him, at least Red _hoped_ she couldn't. The rabbit was prey for as much as a creature not of this world could be. She hopped along the tunnel over several moments and merely waited for Red as soon as she reached the mouth of his sleeping area. They stared at each other until the roll of thunder caused him to act first.

Against his better judgement he spoke, "What do you want, rabbit?"

Immediately, she turned to him, and he felt the whispers of voices coming into his mind. He braced for the sudden impact and the storm delivered. The world and storm became muted as the voices spoke in earnest now.

" _You knew that it'd come to this, Doc...you knew because it was written in the contract I offered you! Don't go off on some moral high ground just because of the circumstances! Ferre Hartel didn't have any qualms about offering others the chance to make a breakthrough in modern medical science. Neither should you."_

" _Even if I wanted to from the beginning, I won't risk his life for some experiment on top of what I'm already doing! I can do everything else, but this is off the table. It's just too dangerous."_

" _You know as well as I do that there are too many benefits to this procedure. It cannot be left behind. You either complete it in full or the contract is terminated, regardless of your progress."_

" _You wouldn't_ — _that'd kill him!"_

" _I won't have to, I know you'll accept. You have too much to lose here, but he has even more to gain from what you can do. Do you really want to just leave him to die in whatever hell you've left him in? "_

There was a pause for another thunderclap before the voice made its choice.

" _Damnit! Fine!"_

" _I was hoping you'd say that."_

" _But, we go one step further: I don't want him relying on any external machines. If I do this, he gets to live normally, look normal, and feel as normal as possible with everything we're about to do. We also use the prototypes_ -— _the stable ones."_

Red felt odd, as if the voices were closer, and he suddenly felt cold. He was laying down on something hard. He must've fallen asleep, and the voices had invaded his dreams. It was strange though...he could swear that his body was waking up.

" _Ha! What makes you think I'll let you load him up with that much tech? Half of those are barely out of the beta phase. Sure, it's guaranteed safe, but the costs are exponentially higher. C'mon, be realistic here."_

" _I'm being perfectly realistic here. You know damn well he's the best chance you've got at any success with these experiments of yours. It's been a year since we've gotten him, and all the others before him died long before this point. You don't want to get rid of him. No, you want to know that it'll work so you can use it for this petty war of yours."_

" _And who are you to say what I do or don't want? I hired you for this, and I can fire you just the same. Are we clear?"_

" _No, we're not. I sent him to this place_ -— _I brought him here myself. Without my assistance, this project of yours would've never left the planning stages. I choose which prototypes or I walk with him and you're left with less than you started. Are we clear?"_

" _Fine, have it your way. But you start within the week, whether he's stable or not."_

" _Not possible. I need to get him back under his meds again. He's already been out here too long. If I start too soon, his odds are five to one against at best. No."_

" _If you don't do it, he won't fare much better."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You have the capability to save his life, and yet you're choosing for him to die."_

" _That's different—you're forcing my hand! You think I want to do this?! If I agree, he'll most likely die! If I don't, he will die!"_

" _Then do something about it. The circumstances are bad, but I'm still giving you the option, so choose. Do it quickly as well."_

" _Dammit. Damn you! I accept, but do not think I agree with this. You'll pay for this; it always comes around."_

" _I look forward to it. Now make sure he's ready in a week and get on with it."_

Red didn't know what kind of sick dream this was. He couldn't open his eyes or move his arms and legs. With his body less numb now, though, he began to struggle against some unseen restraints. There was a startled cry.

" _I told you! It's not possible, and we need to get him back under NOW!"_

Red heard metal clatter against the ground, and a few moments later, something sharp was inserted into the right side of Red's neck. Red's eyes widened slightly at the pain, and he saw shining white walls and glistening bright lights. On his right was another red fox —smaller than him— removing the thing that must've caused him pain. Behind the fox was a white tiger.

Said fox looked panicked, but spoke anyways. "It's alright! Relax! We're not here to hurt you."

"Then why did you cause me pain? Seems odd that you state one thing yet do another."

The fox walked over to the end of the room and dropped whatever the thing was into a hazardous waste bin. "It's to help you relax. Just give it a few more seconds."

He was wary now. What did this fox mean? Before he could voice his opinion, however, the drowsiness him like a full-speed boar. "What? What have you done to me, fox?" _I need to wake up!_

"You'll be back to what you know shortly...it'll be over soon, don't worry." The fox was trying to reassure, but it only made the final moments worse.

"I'll find both of you, mark my words." And white walls gave way to black.

He woke up sweating, panting, and his throat hurt, as if he had been yelling back against the great storm. Though the clouds were dark and the sky was gray, his instincts told him it was daytime. He had been right to hunt extra. The surplus of food would come in handy, as the storm had been raging all night while he faced the voices in that hellish nightmare. Red didn't think the downpour would end anytime soon.

Red spent the rest of the day holed up in his den mulling over the meaning of the nightmare while waiting out the rains. _Did that nightmare have a meaning? Who were those mammals? Do I know them? How did I know that was a hazardous waste bin? What even is a 'hazardous waste bin'?_

Eventually, it came time to eat and rest, and the storm continuing during his meal.

The storm ended as the moon rose the next day. His food supply had been finished that morning, so once the rains had ended, he'd been out and about looking for prey. Something felt off though, more than the last time. Red's body was now changed in some way, but he didn't know how. The weather was getting colder, a telltale sign of the coming fall and winter. He'd a feeling the season would be interesting. No sign of that rabbit.

The first half of the season passed uneventfully, and the storms lessened. But each rain brought more sayings and voices. Red thought that was the end of the rabbit.

He was wrong.

He was in another shrub, set to ambush another prey creature, when the rabbit interrupted his hunt. She came in and threw her small body at him. Though she didn't weigh much, it was enough to startle and tip him over. This scared off his prey, and he was livid.

Instinctual rage had him turning on the rabbit. She evaded, and the chase was on. They wound through his territory and whipped between the trees, blurs of purple and red against the greens and browns of the forest. He chased her down, closing in as the sun reached its peak in the sky, and he realized they were nearing his den. He'd come within a head's length of her when she clipped a tree root while jumping over. He heard her land harshly on the other side. This was it! He leapt over quickly but ungracefully crashed into the dirt, his snout kicking up dust.

When he tried getting up, however, he couldn't control his limbs except for his right forearm.

No longer concerned with the rabbit, he tried to lift himself up, but to no avail. Again and again, no matter how hard he willed it, his other limbs were cold and dead. Forced to lay helplessly, Red made his choice and began to drag himself to his den.

Slowly he made his way over fallen trees and roots and around brush and foliage. The sun was setting, but he was so close now! The scent of his den was faint, but he also smelled… blood?

He'd paused to examine himself when the nausea hit him. Red's eyes picked up the red on the ground behind him and followed it to his right hind leg. He forced himself to look and realize the danger now present. The top half of his thigh was split open, and his artery was cut through. Bleeding out was a guarantee if nothing was done.

How Red hadn't noticed earlier didn't matter now; he needed to move.

With a new sense of urgency, he dragged himself onwards, the pain subdued by adrenaline.

He needed to get home and fix himself up or die. He needed fire.

The moon was rising now, and he was feeling faint but kept on. He could see his den now and dragged his weak body up the hill and into his space. Once inside, he didn't let himself rest, or the walls of his den would be the last thing he ever saw. Instead, Red made his way to the meager pile of wood against the wall. With a sluggish movement, he assembled the sticks and began the process of lighting them.

Red didn't know how long had passed, but he didn't have fire and he didn't have time. "Please, sticks, I need you to work." Over and over he would get smoke, but never flames. He was too weak. With one last valiant effort, Red tried again.

He failed.

There was no fire and he would surely die. He slumped against the wall, not defeated, but tired. He no longer had the strength to continue. The last thing he felt was the stick falling out of his paw and sliding down against the wall. He needed to rest.

* * *

" _Nick. Nick, you need need to wake up. You need to get better. Please."_

Red woke up to heat and light. He expected pain, but there was none. Opening his eyes, Red scanned the room and saw fire and the Amethyst rabbit behind it, watching him. He checked his leg, but no wound was visible. It was as if he was never injured in the first place.

He tested his limbs and they responded just fine. Furthermore, they felt odd. He couldn't quite place it, but it was like he couldn't feel things properly anymore...more like something was telling him how they _should_ feel.

The most important thing was his dream. He remembered his name. He stood up and looked at the rabbit, finally having some understanding of it. "Nick. My name is Nick."

The rabbit looked at him blankly.

"You have a purpose for me, rabbit. What is it? What is your name?" Nick's eyes narrowed.

The rabbit kept staring.

Nick sighed to himself and muttered, "This is going to be a long winter."


End file.
